This invention relates to a safety device for trailers having roll up doors, and more specifically, to a signal device to alert the driver when the roll up door rolls up during transit. This invention is inexpensive to make and install, and is adaptable for use on both new and used trucks and trailers having roll up doors.
Many trucks and towed vehicles have roll up doors. If they are not properly secured during transit, they may raise up, allowing the contents to spill out of the trailer. This causes severe damage to the contents, and poses a serious threat to vehicles following the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,526 issuing to Robert Read on Feb. 11, 1997 discloses a light indicator with sensors to flash when the back door opens during transit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,962 issuing to Robert Kuehl et. al on Sep. 12, 1989 discloses a sideways bolted flag mount which allows a flag to rotate on the pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,173 issuing to James Johnson on Mar. 7, 1989 discloses the use of mirrors to watch the back door of a trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,558 issuing to Di Grazia on Dec. 9, 1975 discloses a back door indicator bar which is visible from the rear view mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,497 issuing to Perry Guillory on Nov. 12, 1974 discloses a sideways flag mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,727,838 issuing to Yataro Miyaoka on Sept. 10, 1929 discloses an open door indicator flag for use on railway doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,582,931 issuing to David Kennedy on May 4, 1926 discloses a spring mounted flag pole for golf courses.
The cited prior art recognizes the need to alert the driver of a truck when the rear door of a truck or trailer is jarred open or left open during transit. This inventor""s solution has the advantage of being inexpensive to manufacture, easy to install, discloses the position of the door at all times, and is adapted for use on new or existing vehicles having a roll up rear door, and for towed vehicles having a roll up rear door.
This invention has a mounting bracket for mounting the safety signaling device directly onto the rollup door. The safety signaling device includes a flexible member secured at one end to the mounting bracket, with a signal member mounted on a bar extending from the opposite end of the flexible member. The signal member extends beyond the body of the truck or trailer on the driver""s side of the vehicle, so that it is clearly visible in the driver""s rear view mirror. The flexible member allows the bar to be biased out of the way in the event an object comes too close to the truck or trailer. The signal member is preferably a flag, light or reflecting member, which is visible in the driver""s rear view mirror. When the rear door of the vehicle or trailer raises during transit, the signal member raises with the door, which alerts the driver to the location of the roll up door when in transit.
The purpose and advantages of this invention will be made more apparent when considered in light of the drawings and the following detailed description of the invention.